Getting back a Lost Love
by bexs12345
Summary: "I have known her since i was 5, ever since i fell in love with her."said Jack. Meet Jack the bad-boy, who is really not a bad-boy at all but he is looking for his lost love untill he sees her at school one day. Meet kim she is a good girl in a way, but she has given up on finding her lost love once she meets Jack, but little does she know it is him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:don't own Kickin it_**

* * *

**_*11 Years ago*Jack pov*_**

_ I walked around the ballroom. Then I saw a girl with bloned hair, and even though she has a mask on she's beautiful. _ **(AN: they are is wearing what the one guy wore in the taylor swift Love story video. But Kim is wearing a elagent gold dress that puffs out at the watis to the bottom of the dress. And they both have masks on Jacks is blue, Kims is gold. Also kim's hair is in a bun but her hair was long enough that it fell from the bun in curls.)** _I quickly make my way over and ask her to dance before anyone eles can. "Will you do me the plesuare to a dance?"I asked trying to sound like it was old fashion but cool at the same time. "Of couse my good sir."said the beautiful girl trying to mimick my tone. We danced to the music. Somehow we ended up dancing all the way over to a balconey. We talked for sometime, but then we kissed. I have no idea how it happened but what I do know, even at the age of 5, I felt sparks..._

***11 years later still Jack pov***

I woke up sweating beause I my have that dream everynight but I still get upset; because I fell in love with her but I haven't seen her since then. Then i look at the clock its time to start another day in Hell. i got dressed.I had breakfast and haeded to school on my skateborad. When i got there i saw my friend Jerry hitting on Donna Tobin. i went up, grab him by the back of his collar and pulled him over to our other friend Miltion. "Not cool!Yo!"said Jerry."Whatever Jerry, so anything new happening?"i said. "Oh yeah Yo there is this really really pretty new girl! She is smoking! Whooo!"said Jerry. Miltion and i rolled our eyes, because he says that about almost evry girl."Yo ook there she is."said Jerry.

I can't belive it shes is her. YES! "Kim?"i said. Shit shouldn't have said that. "Wait you know her."said Miltion. "Yes i know her she is the girl i told you about."i said. "The one who you are in love with? YO"said a sad Jerry. "Yes. Now i have to get to class."i said. "Yo! you never are in class."said jerry. I galnced at Miltion. The only people who know that i am in class are Miltion, teachers, and the AP students. Thats becaue i am an AP student but no one is suposed to know. "Whatever Jerry."i said as i walked off.

I quickly went to my locker. Took off my jacket and put on a hoddie. Then I got my books and on my way to class I put my hod up. When class was done i switched back into my jacket. "Hey Jack do we have practice at the dojo today?"asked Miltion on our way to lunch. "Miltion when does Rudy not give us practice?"i said. We luaghed as we walked over to Jerry, Julie and Mika. I sat down next to Jerry and Miltion sat inbetween me and Julie. Then a Falafel hit Mika on the back of her neck "Jack the Black Dragons are doing it again!"said a mad Mika. "Alright i will go talk to them, agian!"i said.

(AN: Same thing that happened in the first episode of Kickn' it) Then i ran out i ran to an empty classroom and hid in the closet. Minuets later the guys came running in to the classroom. "Jack, the teachers are looking for you and they seem very mad YO!"said Jerry. "Oh shit! What am I going to do I can't get detentchion again! Rudy is going to kill me!" i said. "First Jack Rudy can't kill you because everyone knows you can beat him in sparring! Second go to the nurse and preteand to be sick to get sent home. But instead of going home go to the dojo, Rudy will understand! YO!"said Jerry. "Whoa Jerry i didn't know you were so smart at sometimes! And i am on my way to the dojo!"i said as i ran out. I ran to the dojo and was instantly greated by Rudy. "JACKSON DANNEL NATHAL ANDERSON BREWER!"said Rudy as i winced at my full name.

(AN: Jacks name in my story is Jackson Dannel because his grandfather wanted him to be named Dannel, but his mom wanted Jackson so his name is Jackson Dannel. Also is middle name is Nathal, which his dad wanted,and his last name is Anderson Brewer, because his parents are divorced. He lives with his mom and step-dad, but the only people, other than family, who know is Rudy.) "I can't belive that you beat up the black dragons agian and didn't call me, instead i had to hear it from Ty!" Rudy winned. I luaghed. "Okay Rudy i will be the first to tell you next time."I said. "Jack did you get detentchion, again?"Rudy asked."Oh shit, i don't know because i bolted here from my hidding place. Well at least it is Friday."i said. "First Jack you need to stop with the langue! Second you will find out on Monday. Also instade of that word say shiz nuts!"said Rudy.I luaghed. "Okay i will not cures around you, how about that?"i said. "That would be great."said Rudy.

(Kim's POV)

**(AN i am just going to start when jack ran from the room but in kims point of view, pov. but most of the time it will be Jack's pov.)**

So that was really wierd. A kid around the age of 16, my age, beat up the school bullies like it was no big deal. I wonder who he was because he had a leather jacket, a chain necklace, and he was kinda cute. The rest of the day he was all i could think about, he needs to get out of my head! But the only other person who i can't get out of my head was a kid from long ago. The kid who stole my heart at first sight, I will never stop loving him. Of corse we have kept in touch but we have never seen each other, well since that night back in Texas at the ball. He has moved many times, i know this because we only talk by letter and since his address always is changing. He lived in Texas for about a week more after we meet. Then he moved to London till he was seven. Next it was New York for till he was 8. Then he went to D.C. for another year. Then Canada till he was 11. Then i would get letters from all around Kentucky till he moved to Seaford, California when he was 13, he has been in Seaford ever since.

Me on the other hand i only have lived in Texas till i was 9, then till now New York, but now I live in Seaford so maybe I have a chance to actualy meet him again. When i got home i decided to write a letter to him, my dear Romeo. But my mom and dad had other ideas. "Kimberly we are taking you to the mall to try and find you a dojo."said my mom. "Yes mother."i said. Now no I am not a rich kid, its just my parents like me to call them mother and father, while they call me by that terrible name _Kimberly_! I hate that name. When we got to the mall my mom just gave me some money and said "Kimberly don't pocket the money only use it to be enrolled in a dojo, and for dinner. Got it?" i nodded.

While i was walking through the mall i spoted a dojo. In there was the schools bad boy which i had learned was the boy who beat up the school bullies. He was punching a punching dummy and 5 second later the head flew off. "Whoa easy there!"i said as i walked in. He luaghed and smiled at me, but i new better than to fall for that. People told me a lot about them but i don't know what to belive, because here are the things i heard: he does drugs thats a big no, he is a player maybe, he cuts him self deffantly not, and he has been in jail maybe. "Hi do you know where the sensai is?"i said. "Yep hold on a sec."he said then shouted "RUDY SOMEONES HERE TO SEE YOU" "JACKSON DANNEL NATHAL ADERSON BREWER IF IT IS A NEW STUDENT YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"someone shouted.

The guy named Jack rolled his eyes. "He is so lazy!"said Jack. "I HEARD THAT!"someone said. "GOOD! So anyway I'm Jack the other sensai, but I only teach when Rudy is busy. Other wise I am consitered a student here, even if I can beat Rudy. So do you know what bealt you are?"said Jack. But before i could answer two boys walked in and gave me a be quiet look. "Miltion, Jerry who wants to spar with our new student?"said Jack before the where even two steps into the dojo. "YO! I will Jack."said a one of them. "Alright Jerry and..."said Jack. "Kim."i said. "Okay Kim you will spar with Jerry. If you beat him you can spar with Rudy IF HE EVER COMES OUT OF HIS OFFICE!"said Jack shouting the last part. "OH SHUT IT JACKSON!"said the guy in the office. "DON'T CALL ME JACKSON!" Jack shouted back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Jack POV Two weeks since Kim has_**_**arrived***_

"Sir, you have a letter."said Steven, my Butler. "Thanks Steve!' i said grabbing the letter. Yes, my family is rich but only because of my grandfather and partly me. The reason from my grandfather is because he taught Bobby Wasabi during all his movies. The other reason is because i am secretly a world famous pop-star, Dannel Aderson. It is shocking no one has figured it out, because all i do is wear a wig that looks kinda like a Ricky Weaver wig, or i as i like to call him Ricky Weasel. But people know my moms last name is Anderson and just think she didn't want to change it to Brewer and think my step-dad is my real dad. Also they think my cousin is Dannel Anderson. Anyway as i made my way up to my room i looked at the return address it was a house in the normal side of Seaford, of course no one but the school, Rudy, and my family know i live here. All my friends, with most of the town, think i live in an apartment. I may have lived here for two years but no one, i mean no one, has ever been to my mansion. But the people who have but only for business reasons know not to tell. When i got to my room i opened the letter. It said:

_My sweet Romeo,_

_ I bet your wondering where i have moved to. Well where i have is great. I have moved to Seaford, California. That is why the return address said a place in Seaford. The house is huge, but not as huge as you said yours was. You would call this house a small house. Also I have signed up for the pen-pal program and you will never guess who it is. Well since i can not wait to tell you...alright it is you! That is great. Right? Because then we never have to go through that awkward stuff in trying to figer out what to wright in the letter. Well I hope to see you sometime, but for now i have to go._

_Love,_

_The Amazing Juliet_

_P.S. I joined a DoJo!_

Kim is my pen-pal. Oh my god. I can't believe it. Well i can't tell the guys because then they will tell Kim. _**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you. What am i suppose to say when i'm choked up and your okay. I'm falling to pieces... Yeah i'm falling**_ **t-. **my phone sang my hit song and telling me that my manger was calling "Hello?"i asked. "Jackson, guess what."said Randy my manger and my dad. "Um...What?"i asked. "Well you had a contest for the best easy on who is 'Dannel's' biggest fan and we have the essays but we want you to look at the best three. Also you will not know who it is and where you are going till we tell the winner so you can't change your mind."said Randy. "That great! And Dannel's contest won't be like Ricky Weasel's, I mean Weaver, contest! Where he just chose the prettiest girls."i said. "Exactly, now i want you to write a song for you and the person you chose, if she can sing you will do it together but if not just sing your hit song. Got it, Jackson?"said Randy. "Yep. I got it Dad. Also don't just call me Jackson since my name is also Dannel."i said. "Alright, alright Dannel. Well i have to go so bye."said Randy. "Bye Dad." i said. Then i hung up and got to work on that song.

When i was done i went to the DoJo and found Rudy practicing. "Well, well look who finally came out of his office. Have you meet Kim yet?"i said. "Look who is taking -to-practice! And yes i meet Kim."said a mad Rudy. "Oh Rudy i am so sorry. I had family things to take care of."i said. Rudy face softened. "Jack i'm sorry."said Rudy. "It's okay Rudy. You didn't know."i said. Then the guys and Kim came in. "Okay why do I feel like we walked in on something?"said Kim. Which was followed by a bunch of 'yeahs' from the guys. Rudy looked to me as if asking to tell them but i shook my head no. Rudy got the message and said. "No, Jack was just asking me if he could take the day off because his siblings are come tonight."said Rudy. "Okay" said everyone but me and Rudy. Then they went into the changing rooms. "Rudy how did you know my siblings are coming in today?"i asked. "Your mom called and said that they were coming so to give you the day off."said Rudy. "Oh okay well i am bringing them to the match tomorrow."i said. "Okay see you tomorrow!"said Rudy. "Okay bye."i said.

When I got home my siblings were just standing there waiting for me. I ran up and hugged Justin(Jerry Trainor), Kassy(Victoria Justice),and Emily(Selena Gomez), but not John(Tenzing Norgay Trainor) because he lives with me."Oh my god i missed you guys so much! So guys how is collage?"i said. "Well Jack collage is great but super hard!"said Emily. I smiled. Emily hated to do school work but yet she loved to write songs which is sort of school work for her since she is in the music program. "It is still the same, but why did we hear about you getting spended for two days?"asked Kassy. I frowned. Now don't get me wrong Kassy is cool but she loves school a bit to much for Emily and me. "Ugg Kassy I thought we went over this Jack only got spened because he was standing up for his friends but it turned in to a karate match!"said Emily. "You know what lets just forget about it."said Justin. Justin is the clam one of the family. "Oh yeah speaking of karate matches i have one tomorrow want to come?"i asked. "Of coruse!"said Emily. Emily and i have always been close, so have Kassy and Justin who gladly added Jhon to their closeness. They were all just open with feelings, clam, good at school, and they are close to our real mom. But Me and Emily we are a whole other story. We keep feelings closed up, we have a short temper, we don't let to many people be our friends, and we are close to our real dad.

The next day we went to the Black Dragon's DoJo for the match. When i got their the guys, Kim, and Rudy saw us, waved, and then came running over. "Hey Jack! YO! Who are they?"said Jerry. "Well This is Justin, Kassy, Emily, and John. They are my siblings."i said. "Cool."said Kim. "Come on guys lets go it is almost time to start."said Rudy. " Jack we will just go sit down up here."said Justin. "Okay."i said. Then they went and sat down. While they did that i found out that next to sparing i will be seeing if i can break more broads than my appoint because Miltion is sick. When I was done sparing it was time for me to break more broads. Of coruse i broke more broads, he broke 5 and i broke 15. When i was done Emily was the first one off the bleachers and running over to hug me. I also had helped the gang win another 1st place trophy. "Hey Jack grab your stuff because we, all of us, are going to go shred it on a half pipe!"said Emily. "Yes! We haven't been skating as a family in years...Kassy is going to go, right?"i said. "Yep! But we may need to help her because she hasn't gone skating since her junior year!"said Emily. i quickly grabbed my stuff and said bye to the gang. When we got home we ran outside, because that is where our skate park is, in my backyard along with the pool, tennis court, and a dirt race track.


	3. Chapter 3

When we were done skating I went and wrote a reply to Kim, aka my pen-pal and the love of my life. Here is what i said:

_ Dear my beautiful Juliet,_

_ I can't believe you moved here out of all the places in the world, your family chose here. Now i can finally meet you, again. Also thank goodness your my pen-pal. Congrats on joining a DoJo. I do karate as well but i don't train at a DoJo my grandfather teaches. I'm a 10th degree black belt, thanks to my grandfather. What belt are you? Also what DoJo do you go to because you never know when I could show up at a match. ;-)_

_Love,_

_The great, amazing, and cool Romeo._

I hope she is not to supishous.

***The next week***

When i went into the DoJo Kim was freaking out. "JACK, GUESS WHAT?" she said to me when I was inside. "What?" I asked. "I won a contest where I get to meet Dannel Anderson!*SCREAM*"said a freaking out Kim. "Okay cool. Rudy i need the day off."i said. "Alright, go ahead but only because i think i know what is going on." said Rudy. Of course you do Rudy, i thought but said "Bye Rudy see you later." When i got home i ran upstairs but as i did i called my Dad. "Hello?" said my dads voice. "Dad major problem!"i said. "WHAT IS IT?"my dad said getting i was freaking out. "The contest winner I know who it is. Its the girl Kim Crawford from my DoJo, isn't it?"i said. "Yes, Jack I want you to get dressed as Dannel i will be there in 2 hours."my dad said before he hug up. Wait, what happened? My dad is coming here, to my house. Okay now my dad just lives in L.A. which is only an hour and a half away with traffic.

Once my dad got there my mom had just gotten home. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"said my mom who was super mad. My dad must have been clam because i couldn't hear what he said but all i know is he was here in my room in the next 5 mins. "What ever you said to convince her to let you in must have worked. But what are we going to do about Kim?"i said. "Well has she ever seen the house?"my dad asked. "No, why?"i asked. "Because if she doesn't know where you live or where Dannel lives she won't suspect anything but I have to change the house into Dannel mode while you go get Kim, now go get ready and get her!" said my dad as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alright let me get dressed as Dannel."i said but my was already on the phone with someone about transforming the house. Right before I left, looking as Dannel, I told my mom to help dad get everything in Dannel mode.

"*SCREAMS* OMG YOUR DANNEL ANDERSON!"said Kim as I walked in to the DoJo. "So your Kim Crawford, the contest winner right?"i said. "Yes that's me."said Kim trying to play it cool. "Great. Well I was thinking since I am going to do a concert at your school that we would do a song together, if my manager thinks your good enough. You okay with that?"i said playing it way to cool. "Yes, when will we work on the song?"Kim asked. "Now if you want to i already wrote the song."i said. "Okay lets go."she said. Then we walked out and to the limo. On the way to my house we talked about a lot of things.

When we got there we went up to my room which was Dannel modded with everything else. Kim sat down on my couch in my room while I grabbed my song book. Finally i found the song i was looking for. I grabbed my guitar as well then went and sat by Kim. "Okay so this is the song that I wrote." I said as i showed her the lyrics to the song. "Okay do you want to do a run through on the song?"asked Kim. "Sure."i said the started to sing the opening lyrics " Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my Baby I'm tryin'."i sang. "Boy I hear you in my dreams. Feel you whisper cross the sea... Keep you with me in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard."she sang with the most beautiful voice ever. Then there was silence. "Kim you have a beautiful voice."i said. She blushed. "Thanks, you know your song is great. Because a lot of people go through falling in love with their best friend, if they are a boy and in love with their best friend who is a girl."Kim said.

"Yeah, I'm going through that."i said. "Really ?So am i."said Kim. "Yep, which one out of the two boys that were there? Those are you best friends right?"i said. "Well they aren't my bet friends they are just good friends, but there is one more in our group. He wasn't there, but he's the one I'm in love with. His name is Jack."said Kim. Oh my god! YES! "Wait my cousin?"i asked since "Dannel" was supposed to be my cousin. "Yes...do you know if he likes me?"Kim asked. "Yes but sorry i am sworn to secretce, if i break it he will kill me."i said. Kim chuckled. "Kim you could invite him to the concert to hear you sing."i said. What did I just do? "Your right. that's what i am going to do. Can your limo drive me back to the mall?"Kim said. "Yes it can. Here i will make sure you don't get lost."i said. Then i walked her down stairs, to the limo, and then i bolted to my room to become my self again so i could go meet Kim at the DoJo.

When i got to the DoJo Kim came running up to me. "Hey Jack, so you know the essay contest I entered?"asked Kim. I nodded. "Well i won. Also There is a contest tomorrow night that i will be in, and i was wondering if you would go."said Kim. "I'll be there, also if you see Jerry, Miltion, and Rudy tell them to call me."i said. "Okay um i will see you later."said Kim before she left. Then I decide to practice since i missed practice. Not even 5mins later did Rudy, Jerry, and Miltion come into the DoJo. "YO! Jack, Kim said you needed to talk to us."said Jerry. "Okay so you all know my cousin is the world famous pop-star Dannel Anderson, right?"i said. They nodded. "So he needs an opening act for his concert tomorrow, and i volunteered your boy band, The Black Belt Boys, so will you do it?"i asked. "YES!"They all shouted. "Good because my cousin really need an opening act. Also be there at 5:30 to warm up, and to be there before anyone else."i said before i left the DoJo.

**(Time skip to the time of the consert.)**

"Laddies and Gentlemen Dannel Anderson's opening act The Black Belt Boys! Singing there new song Love Ninja!"said someone. "You snuck into my heart like a ninja. I'ma buy you sushi with some ginjaa. One day I'll put a ring around your finjaaa!"sang Rudy. "Your my love ninja. My samurai. Your my love ninja. My samurai. Your my love ninja. My samurai. If i can't have I will die."they all sang. **(Nice trip down memory lane, right?)** They crownd wasn't sure if to cheer or just clap. So Kim and I ran out and they ran off the stage. "Hello Seaford! So we are going to sing a new song i wrote called Lucky."i said. The crowd went crazy.** (They sang lucky by Jason Marz and Colbie Caillat.)**

When we ran back stage the guys came running up to us. "Thank you for letting us open for you!"said Miltion before the guys dragged him off some where. "Hey Kim whats the matter?"i asked because she looked really down, i bet i know why though. "Jack didn't show, he promised."said Kim. I am probably making a big mistake but i did it anyway."Kim he did show but you didn't know it."i said. She looked up at me, confused. So i pulled off my wig and said "Kim I am Dannel Anderson." She gasped then hit me."Ow. What was that for?"i said. "Because you purposely tricked me, last night, into telling you that i was in love with you."said Kim. "Okay i guess i deserved that."i said. Then we just stood there, staring at each other for a minuet before I kissed her. She kissed back instantly.

We kissed for about 5 mins before we pulled away. "Kim will you be my girlfriend?"i said looking into her beautiful doe brown eyes. "Yes."she said before we kissed again. "I'll give you a ride home." i said when we pulled away."Thanks."said Kim. Then we walked outside there was a limo, I pulled Kim towards it. When we got in I told they driver where to go. The whole way to Kim's house we just sat in silence but it was a good silence. When we got to Kim's house we got out and I walked her up to her door. I gave her a quick kiss. "Night, Kimmy." i said. "Night Jack."she said before giving me one more quick kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

(KIMs pov)

When i went in side i slumped as against the door, with a big dreamy smile on my face. Then i looked outside to see Jack make sure the cost was clear before he threw his hands up in victory and shouted "YES!". I laughed at my boyfriend. Then i saw the time and went to bed. After i got in to my pj's i saw a piece of paper addressed to me. So i read it and found out it was from Romeo. I decided to write him back.

_Dear Romeo,_

_Guess what! I bet you just said What so i will tell you. I have a boyfriend now. He is really cool but mysterious at the same time. He also does karate at the DoJo i go to as well. Also to answer your question i go to Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. I am a 1st degree black belt. But my boyfriend is a 10th degree black belt, the same as you right? Also we should totally meet up sometime, actually i know we will because in a month, right before Christmas there is a masquerade ball. You HAVE to dress up in mid-evil time clothes, just like when we first met. _

_~Love the always amazing Juilet 3_

I smiled thinking about the time we meet. 'I wonder how he will react to finding out i have a boyfriend? but only time will tell.' i thought. Then after i put the letter in an envolope i ran downstairs and put it in the mailbox. After i put it in the mailbox i went to my room and crawled into bed.

**(Jack's pov)**

I woke at 5:00 on Monday morning, like i always do, but i was still tired weird. But i nudged it off as i got up then went to my own personal DoJo to practice like always. I was done it was 6:15 so i went for a jog, like i always do. When i got back at 6:45 i ran to take a shower and get ready for school. I was done around 7:30 so i still had 15 mins before i had to leave to meet my Kim, so i decide to have an apple for breakfast.** (AN: An apple is one of the official Kick foods!)** By the time i was done with my apple it was time to go so i ran to grab my skateboard.

"Have a good day Jackson!"yelled Steve who had just gotten up, like always.

"K, see you after i go to the DoJo for practice."i yelled back as i ran out the door. When i got outside i started i hopped on my skateboard for the 30min journey to Kim's house. I bet your wondering why don't i just drive i mean i have a license. But i just don't want Kim to see my car, it cost more than her house! So i skateboard plus Kim likes to skateboard too so it works out.

When i got, around 8:30, Kim's house she ran out and hugged me as she did this i spun her around. Then when i set her back on the ground i kissed her. When we broke apart we hopped on our skateboards and began our 10 min journey to school. When we got to school we decided to tell people we were together. So when we saw Jerry so we went over, i mean what's a better way to spreed the news than Jerry.

"YO! Jack, Kim wait wait are you together?"Jerry asked hopefully. "Yes Jerry we are together."i said then leaned down to give Kim a kiss on the forehead. "WOOOOOOOO! Ten mins into class listen to the anocucment" yelled Jerry before he took off running down the hallway to the office yelling his "WOOOOOOO!"

Then i realized we only had 5mins to get to class, so we ran to our lockers, which are next to each other. Then ran to class, which unfutechantly we only have lunch together considering i have AP classes and she has noraml classes. But after i mad sure Kim was gone i ran back to my locker and put on my hoddie like i always do. I finally got to class and took my seat in the back of the room right as the bell rang.

Then just as Jerry said 10 mins later there was an anoucecment. "Anttention Students i have Jerry Martinaz here with an importan anoucecment."said the princeipal. "YO! Everybody except Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Milton Krubnick, Grace Jesen, Mika Phil, Julie Rose, Trevor Mike, and Me owe The Bobby Wasbi Martial Arts Accademy money because Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford got together!"said Jerry. OH MY GOD! THEY MADE A BET ON US! THEY ARE SO DEAD!

(Kim's POV)

I knew Jack was thinging the exact same thing I was. They are so dead! I couldn't wait for lunch, one I get to see Jack, two Jack and I can come up with a evil plan to get revenge on the guys, girls, Rudy, Phil, and our new friend Trevor.

Lunch finally came! But Jack and I sat outside under an apple tree for lunch instead of sitting with the gang and the girls. "So Kimmy bear how are we going to get revenge on them, and don't tell me you don't know because there is always something going in your precious little head of yours."said Jack. "Well...okay here is what we are going to do! First ignore them. Then pretend they don't exists, and in time they will want to know how they repay us. So we will say we want all the bet money!" I said smirking evilly.

"And that's one of them many reasons that I love you."said Jack. I blushed then a thought popped into my head. "Jack want are we going to do about the 'thing'?"i asked. Oh yeah the 'thing' is code for him being Dannel Anderson. "Well we will have to talk to my dad about that, he is my manger." said Jack. "Well will you at least why you are him and why you have such a long name!"i said

"Okay well on my name my grandfather wanted them to name me Dannel, but my mom wanted to name me Jackson, and my dad and every other family member want to call me Nathanl. So my first name is Jackson Dannel while my middle name is Nathanl. But I bet your wondering about the two last names. Well when I was 6 1/2 my mom and dad got a divorcé and I went to live with my mom who got remarried not even 4 months later. Then got pregnant with my little brother John when I was 7. Okay now on with-" said Jack but the bell cut him short."Babe can we go to your house after practice and talk to your dad?"i asked. "Sure babe but we will be going to L.A. if you want to talk to my dad." said Jack. "Alright!" I said, I can't believe I am going to L.A.!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay after this chapter my stoies is going to be on hold because i want to finish a few stories first becuse this is going to be a really long story so just wait till i have a few other stories done.

* * *

When the bell rang i ran to see Kim but when i found her i saw her and my old best-friend before she moved to San Francisco, Lexi Reed, talking. "Jack?!" Lexi yelled when she saw me. "Lexi! Oh my god! How are you?"i said as she hugged me. When she pulled away she said "I am good! I am so thankful to get away from the A.N.T's. They are sups annoying." said Lexi. "So Lexi you do you know my girlfriend Kim?" I asked seeing Kim looked a little jealous. "Wait-wait back up you FINALLY have a girlfriend! Anyway which Kim is your girlfriend? Is it the one that you talked about non-stop?"said Lexi.

"Yep." I said as I put my arm around Kim's waist. "Wait your Kim is my twin sister!?"said Lexi. "Twin sister?" I asked confused. "Oh god Kim you didn't tell Jackson over here we are twins?"said Lexi. "I didn't know this  
our old best friend Jack. Anyway Lexi can we hang out later? Jack and I have plans."Kim asked. "Yeah of course and Kimberly I know about the 'thing'." said Lexi before she walked away. "Come on Baby let's go." I said pulling her close to me as we walked down the hall, we were the last ones to leave, except for people with dentition.

We walked to my mansion. Kim stopped outside. "You live here in the biggest house in Seaford?!"Kim asked. "No my car is just here and my cousins live here. They go to swathmore." I said. "Okay."said Kim not fully believing me.


	6. Chapter 6

(? POV)

I walked down the hall to Jackson Dannel Nathanl Anderson Brewer's room. When I open the door I see all his friends and family are there. "It's September 23, if he is not up by Halloween. We are going have to take him off life support, if you guys approve of course." I said. "Doctor he has been like this since May 29th I think we can wait at least until it has been 6 months. Don't you think so?"said . "Yeah! I mean it's been proven, by science, that some people take at least a year to wake from a coma!"said a sinny red head named Milton. "Of course but there is nothing much we can do if he won't wake by the one year mark except take him off life support." I said.

"You guys at supposed to be the best doctors in the U.S.A! And you can't save my baby brother!"said his sister Emily. "Emily clam down! The doctors are trying to do all they can."said . "But dad for once I agree with Emily they could do more!"said Jackson's older brother Justin. "I promise you we will do all we can."I said. Then a girl with blonde hair who I have not seen here before said "Doctor what if he is just in a dream. What happened if he wakes up and doesn't remember us! What if when he wakes up he remembers us but has been in a dream about what happened for the 4 past months!" "Kelsey, we get you are worried about your cousin but don't take it out on the doctors!"said , Jackson's stepdad.

"Yo doc! How much longer do you think until he wakes up?"asked Jackson's best friend Jerry. "Well maybe by Christmas at the earliest but that's only a guess! For all we know he could wake up now!"I said. "Thank you Doctor but could you please leave us to grieve!"said Kassy Jacks other sister said. "Of course."I said before I walked out of the room. "How are they doing?"said Sadie, the nurse. "Not well. Not well at all. Jackson is getting there but his family better put on happy faces because he is going to wake up, I know that for a fact." I said.

"What happened to the kid?" asked the new nurse Karren. "Well he was in a really bad car crash."I said. "Poor kid. Those things are bad."she said. "Well when he wakes up he can do what ever he wants, his injuries are all healed because he has been in a coma for so long." I said.

(Jacks POV)

It has been three weeks since Kim and I got together and my dad figured out away for us to date while I am Dannel. She will wear a brown wig and her name will be Beth. Right now I am in my room writing a song about Kim. Kim. My Kimmy, she is the most amazing person of all time. Beep! Beep! It was Jerry, who probably was telling me again Kim is cheating on me. Idiot, Kim would never cheat on me. He thinks this because for the past week Kim has been avoiding hanging out with me and using fake excuses to not hag out.(text convo)

Jerry: Jack go to Rikki's now yo!

Jack: Martinaz why do I have to go to Rikki's?

Jerry: Kim is there with a dude!

Jack: Jerry Kim would never cheat on me, we love each other.

Jerry: Yeah well, oh look now they are kissing

Jack: WHAT! Who is that dude I will kill him!

Jerry: idk! I'd get down here now if I were you though!

Jack: Okay see you soon Bro!

(End of text convo)

I was down the stairs in 15 seconds and in my car. I was on the road 45 seconds later. I got to Rikki's in ten mins and was about to get out and go over to Jerry who was across the street, but then I saw something that killed me inside. Kim was making out with Brett *cough* jerk face *cough* Dimywit. Jerry was right. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was broken inside. I brushed away the tear and got out of my car. Jerry saw me and mouthed sorry to me, in return I gave him a really small smile.

I went in and sat at a booth. I hide my face behind a menu. Jerry got up and came over to me. "Sorry bro." He said. "Thanks but Brett is leaving and I bet you Kim will call me and invite me here for a date. And the best part is I will already be here." I said. "Oh bro I got your jacket and I changed the words on the back since I knew Kim was cheating on you. But you wouldn't believe me." He said before he handed me my new leather jacket it said "Karate-star forever!/ bad boy." I smiled then he showed me his and it said "swagmaster!" I laughed.

Brett had been gone for 5 mins and now Kim calls me. "Hey Kim."I said. "Hey baby. Want to meet me at Rikki's?" She said. "Sure when?" I said. "Want to now?" She asked. "Sure I will be right there." I said. "Great! See you soon baby! Love you!" She said. Yeah right! "Alright see you soon, love you too." I said, and unlike Kim I meant it I do love her. Jerry put on his leather jacket and so did I. Then I got up. "Good luck bro!"said Jerry. "Thanks man."I said. Then i walked over.

"Kim." I said as I sat down. "JACK! When did you get here I called you a minuet ago! It takes at least 10 mins to get here with your car." She said. "Kim, I been here for 15 minuets." I said. A look of dread washed over her face. "Jack I..." She said, she never finished her sentence. "You what? Huh? Never loved me? Never cared for me? Never thought that I would find out? Well I did Kim. And ever word I have ever said to you I meant, I did love you ya know! But you serntenly don't feel the same. So we are done." I said then got up and walked out but I swear Kim saw at least one of the tears that were streaming down my face.

When I got home Emily was there. She smiled at me and opened her arms for a hug, but I walked by her without a second thought about it. I walked up to my room and flopped face first on my bed. I felt tears coming but pushed them back. I heard Emily come in and sit down on my bed. "Jack? What the matter?" She said. I looked up at her tears streaming down my face. "Oh Jack what happened?" She asked alarmed that I was crying, I never cry. "K-k-Kim c-c-cheated o-o-on m-m-me." I whispered. Emily got up and asked me "Jack where is your old baseball bat?". "Emily if you hurt her in anyway I will kill you, family or not I don't care!" I said.

"Alright I won't hurt her and I won't pay anyone to."she said. "Em will you hand me my song book, pencil, and guitar?"I said. "Sure." She said. By the end of the day I had written 5 songs. My first one is called 'When I was your man' the second one was called 'Grenade' the third one is called '(can't)forget about you' **(By R5)**the fourth one is 'story of my life' and the last one is 'payphone'. I deiced to call my dad and tell him about the news and the songs. Then I saw the two songs I wrote for Kim, 'They don't know about us' and 'Here comes forever.' "Hello?" He asked when he pick up the phone.

"Hey dad, I have news and I want you to listen and don't speak until I am finished. Well for starters Kim and I broke up. She cheated on me. But before I knew I wrote her two songs and I think they could be hits, and one will give us a big break up story for Dannel and Beth. Then on top of that I wrote 5 break up songs. Okay now you can speak." I said. "Jack I want you to get dressed as Dannel and grab Kim who should be dressed as Beth and meet me at my office in two hours!" He said. "DAD! How can I spend two hours in a limo with her after what she did!"I said. "No but nothin now do what I said!"said my dad before he hung up. (Text convo)

Jack: Kim get dressed as Beth my dad wants us in his office in two hours see you in 15 mins.

Kim: k. See you soon.

(End of text convo)

I got dressed as Dannel then got the limo and went to Kim's house. She came out and looked drop dead beautiful! She had on boodie shorts, blue converse, and a blue tank top with stars on it. "Hey!" Said Kim when she shut the door. I didn't answer instead I just looked out the window. "Jack we need to talk about what happened earlier! Jack I didn't mean to cheat on you it just happened! I still love you."She said. At that last part I looked at her and she looked shocked, because my eyes were really red from crying. I think she took that as a sign to shut up. I just memorized the lyrics to my new songs for the rest of the time. "I'm sorry Jack I hope sometime you can forgive me." She said when we got there.

I pulled out my shades and put them on then got out and helped Kim out. She gave me a questioning look. I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "The poparizze are here, so smile and look happy!" She smiled. Then we walked to the door but the poparizze stopped us. "Dannel, Beth how is your relationship going?"one asked. "Amazing. Best time of my life."I said. "Can we get a pic of you guys kissing?"another one asked. "Gladly." I said. Then I kissed Kim, she kissed back. After 5 seconds we pulled apart smiling. "Well we have to go we have a meeting with Danny's manager."said Kim before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

Oh yeah she called me Danny because that is what her nickname for me when I am Dannel. We went into the elaverter and no one was there. I pushed Kim up against the wall and put my hands on her hips. "Beth," I said remembering there were cameras, "I still love you, hell I never stopped." "Dannel, I never stopped loving you and I was being a fool for what I did." She said. I kissed her. She kissed back instantly. When we broke for air I whispered in her ear. "I am Romeo, from the letters."

"What! You are!*insert happy smile* my grandma was there and she saw what happened and told me if I ever find that person then I know I am meant to be with them, and that we are the perfect match."she said I smiled. "Of course we are I mean they don't call us the it couple for nothing." I said. She smiled. Then the elaveter dinged. So we got out, holding hands and smiling like idiots. When my dad's secretary saw us she pointed to a seat, the same one as always. We sat down, Kim in my lap as always. When my dad came out for us he saw us smiling like idiots. He told us to follow him into his office.

"Okay, I take you are back together. Anyway Jack give me the song book." He said. I gave it to him. I saw he was looking at 'they don't know about us.' His eyes widened. "Brilliant!" He screamed. Then he grabbed his phone. "Hey... I have a huge story from Dannel Anderson and Beth Brooks love life... From Dannel's new song called 'they don't know about us' I'm his manage and he told me that the song has a story that they had been dating but didn't tell anyone till now! Okay we can have the song out by tomorrow! And you have the story out in two days! Okay bye Kelly!" My dad said into the phone.

Then picked up his phone again. "Nancy I need a hot chocolate, a Caffe' Verona, and a decaf candy cane latte." He said then hung up. "Come on Jack let's go! We have a long night ahead of us!" He said before walking out the door. I groaned then said "Come on babe let's go." We got up and walked to the door. Then we walked down to the recording studio. There was my dad, and my band. Then I saw my song book on the music stand. "Okay people we are getting back to work on songs we got 7 to record!"said my dad. This is going to be a late night!


	7. Chapter 7

FOLLOW ME ON POLYVORE(bexs12345)

* * *

(Jacks POV)

We started with 'Story of My Life' Then I did 'Payphone' After that was 'When I was your man' Next is 'Forget about you' Finally there is 'Grenade.' Then I had my dad make Kim busy so I could record the songs I wrote for her, I want to surprise her. After I finished those Kim came back right when I picked up my song book to see something I wish I didn't, a song I wrote for my friend Maria, who died about 7 years ago when I was 10.

Flashback

I was 10 sitting on the end of a hospital bed, watching one of my only friends die. "Jack 2 things... Will you... Please sing... Me the... Song you... Wrote about... Me and ... promise me... Even if... I die... You will... Still be... Dannel."asked Maria(Victoria justice on her last season of Zoey 101)"Of course and I promise."I said as I pick up my guitar. I started to sing the song I wrote for her, The A Team. I sang until I got to the line "for Angels to fly Angels will die." When I heard the heart monitor stop beeping. My eyes widened. "Maria!" I yelled. The Doctors came running in, I felt two drag me out. But all I could see was Maria's lifeless body.A few weeks later we had her funeral. "Now Jack Brewer, a very very close friend of Maria's will sing a song he wrote for her, and sang for her right before she died."said Maria's mother "This song I wrote for Maria is call The A Team."I had tears streaming down there faces by the end.

End of Flashback

I grabbed the lyrics before I walked out the recording studio, and over to my dad. I thrusted the papers into his hands. "No. I said I will never sing this song again after what happened and I meant it." I said before I grabbed Kim's hand and walked out of there. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE PAST NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!"yelled my dad from behind us. I rolled my eyes. When we got to the elaveter no one was there. "Okay, what was that about? And Anderson don't even think about lying to me that you don't know what I am talking about!"said Kim."Look...I-I just can't talk about it yet, it still hurts to much."I said bearly above a whisper. "Okay, but I promise that you can tell me anything. You know that right?"said Kim. "Yeah, I know." I said smiling at Kim, having my worries forgotten for a second. The elevator dinged and we got off. When we walked outside we saw the limo but the papparzzie stopped us before we could go any farther, so we pushed threw them and quickly got into the limo.

Kim need up spending the night at my house after we dececied to go and wright a few songs.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I woke up to a bright light, and a missing Kim. I heard a scream. "Doctor! He is walking up!"yelled a voice. I could finally see clearly, I saw Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Kassy, Emily, Justin, John, my dad, my mom, step dad, and cousin Kelsey, but no Kim. "Yo! Man good to see you up!"said Jerry. "Where's Kim?"I asked in a hoarse voice. They all look puzzled. "Who?"asked Milton. Then the doctor came in and they told him I asked about someone who I apparently do not know. He told them that while I was in a coma- I was in a coma!?- I had probably made up a new life. "Jack what was the last time you remember being in a hospital?"asked the doctor. "Back at the end of May when I was in a car crash."I said. "Jack, the last 6 months of your life have just been a dream."

* * *

THE END!

I will be doing a sequel called: Finally Awake! It will be about Jacks life after he wakes up for a Coma!(yes it will contain Kick) hope you tune in for it! It will air on February 15th- 20th(sometime in between there)


End file.
